Why the Elder Wand backfired
by kitizl
Summary: Here is the ACTUAL reason why the Elder Wand ACTUALLY backfired. Harry Potter Doctor Who


**Note: This is a short fanfic, which is more or like an essay. It was just an idea, so I decided to put it up here. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

The TARDIS whooshed over a small castle, and it materialized.

The door opened, and the Tenth Doctor, along with Rose, walked outside the TARDIS.

"Where are we?", the Doctor muttered.

"We're supposed to be in London..."

"We are! We are!", he cried. That was when he noticed two induviduals walking towards each other, as if it were a duel.

"Oh dear...", he thought.

He then pushed Rose into the TARDIS and shut the doors. He immediately ran towards the TARDIS computer and turned the surveillance on.

Rose moved over, and saw the two people slowly.

One of them was badly hurt, and had a lightning shaped scar. Another, was a pale man, with no hair, and no nose.

"Aliens in London? Again?", Rose cried.

"No, not again", the Doctor muttered. "They've been here a long time. A very long time. Such a long time, that humans don't even know that they are aliens"

"Well, they do look like humans. But for the pale man...", she gulped.

"They're Vichords. They've been here ever since the human race began. They call themselves Wizards, especially after mingling with the English. Technically, they aren't aliens, since their main planet is also Earth, but they do not know that."

"Know what?"

"That they are people of such great capabilities.", he turned around and saw Rose. "They have magic."

"Well", Rose muttered looking at the monitor, "I don't doubt that."

The two held sticks each other, which Rose could not help laughing for, and suddenly, they sent out bolts of energy clashing each other. One in red, another in green.

"Well, what do you know!", the Doctor said enthusiastically. "They do know that they have magic!"

"And they're dueling with it."

Suddenly, the green streak of lightning grew stronger and stronger, and the Doctor realized what the pale man, who was emitting the green lightning, was using.

"The Elder Wand."

"Elder Wand?", Rose twisted her face.

"It's the strongest of all wands. Nobody wins against the Elder Wand.", he muttered. "But how did he get it?"

Rose smirked, "You mean the stick he has?"

"Exactly. Except that it isn't a normal lightning. It's a curse. They call it, _Avada Kedavra._"

"You mean Abracadabra."

"No, it is really Avada Kedavra. It kills people."

Rose gulped at the word. "What about the red one?"

The Doctor frowned a bit. "It may be Expellriamus, or Crutio. Not sure, exactly."

"And what are they?"

"One flicks the wand away from you.", the Doctor explained. "The other, stuns the opponent"

Rose seemed to have gotten her answer. These people, were definitely dangerous.

Rose slowly raised her head, and asked, "How did we get here?"

The Doctor tapped the monitor a bit, and then said, "I think it's because we fell through their barrier. Time does such stuff."

"Oh.", she sighed. What was she going to tell Jackie?

"But he can't get it!", the Doctor cried. "It's hidden in time!"

"Wait a minute, does that mean...", Rose knew it.

"Reapers. They'll be here as soon as he kills the lightning boy", the Doctor yelled. "But now that he has been using it, the event of him grabbing it from whatever-his-source-is, has become a fixed point. But the reapers will still roam around, attacking the whole of London."

"What do we do?", Rose asked.

"We make it ineffective. I'll use the sonic screwdriver to nullify the Elder Wand, so that it won't work".

Saying so, he pulled a few levers, spun some gears, and the TARDIS began whooshing again.

"So, where are we going?", Rose asked.

"To the time after he has first killed someone."

"And how do we know that?"

"I'm monitoring every single usage of the Elder Wand. Oop!", he pointed at the monitor. "There goes one!"

A man, in a black suit, with long hair, fell as a snake crawled upon his body. The pale faced man then moved away from the room, and went to his bed. He put the Elder Wand in a case, and went to sleep.

"Stay here Rose", the Doctor warned her. "He may kill you. And I've promised Jackie that I will bring you back safe and sound."

"Yeah, you'd better", Rose joked. The Doctor smiled. "Allon-sy then!"

He slowly opened the doors, and tip toed to the table where the case was kept. He made sure that this pale man was asleep before he did whatever he was doing. He snapped his fingers over his nose, and nope, he didn't wake up. The Doctor smiled with joy and crept up behind the case. He took out his sonic screwdriver, and set it to a certain setting. The blue light emanated, but the case didn't open.

"What?", he thought.

He flicked the rotary switch, and he tried again. It refused to budge.

He then examined the lock closely. "It looks like," he thought, "a snake?"

He stood up straight. He needed to use something, something that resembles a snake. Then it hit him. He switched the rotary switch to S207, and pressed it hard against the key hole. It creaked and it opened. And there it was! The Elder Wand!

It looked very crooked, yet it had become cold and hard due to the death and misery it had seen. The Doctor had the urge to steal it, for he could destroy the Daleks once and for all. But then, he vowed that he would never use any weapon. Plus, Daleks might survive yet again.

He bit his lip, and pulled his hand back. He set the sonic screwdriver to _DISABLE _and hovered it above the Elder Wand. After 5 seconds, he stopped, and crept back into the TARDIS.

"How did it go then?",Rose asked.

"It was alright", he replied. "Although, I didn't suspect he would do it."

"You know the pale man?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor nodded, smiling. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was such a genius."

He then turned towards Rose. "I was almost tempted to make him a companion. Maybe I would have done the Vichord World some good."

He sat down, tad disappointed. "Oh well. Let's his duel with Scar. I want to look at his face when he realizes the wand doesn't work!"

He cheerfully jumped onto the panel, and hit it with a hammer. The TARDIS whooshed again, and in seconds, there they were. The duel.

Both scar face and Tom, as the Doctor called him, were talking to each other. They then showed their wands against each other. Suddenly, jolts of red streaks came out from scar face's wand, and green bolts from the Elder Wand.

"That cannot be!", he cried.

"What?", Rose asked.

He walked around the TARDIS, scratching his head. "I..I disabled it! It cannot just work!"

Suddenly, the green bolt backfired on the wand, and it hit Tom, and he fell dead.

"Look, he's dead.", Rose announced.

"Scar face?", the Doctor asked.

"No, Tom."

The Doctor's face gleamed with happiness, and laughed at his own stupidity.

"What did you do?", Rose asked, quite confused with the Doctor's happiness.

"I didn't nullify it!", he cried.

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"No, I made it WONKY!"

The duo then laughed, as the monitor showed, the boy, taking the Elder Wand from the Tom's hands.

The TARDIS, as usual, after every single adventure, or mini-adventure, must I call it, whooshed away.


End file.
